full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanyu
Hanyu was once an exchange student to Everett's Shepard High during the 1980s, until one stormy day at the place later to be known to everyone else as the Sakura Castle Hot Springs, she disappeared after heading into the Private Baths when a lightning bolt struck that same room she was in! Nowadays as a ghost she enjoys her eternal life having all the Alcoholic drinks she'd want, before and after the Rosen Clan bought the Hot Springs as residence. Characteristics * Name: Hanyu * Age: 16 (When she died) * Hair: Black * Eyes: Red * Likes: Booze, doing twirls in midair, The Rosen Clan (Honorary member because Amina allows her to stay), Ashley & Kylie (First Lycans she ever met, despite scaring them at first) & Producing glasses of sake from nowhere (As a ghost) * Dislikes: loud noises (causes her to wince) * Family: (unknown) Appearance Human: When she was alive, Hanyu was a Japanese girl of sixteen, with a slender body to die for, at D-Cup Breasts, with long black hair that headed down and ended at her lower back and hips, as well as Ruby red eyes. She used to wear blue jeans with a grey jacket hiding her Navy blue Sweatshirt along with a black sneakers. Ghost: After she was killed somehow and disappeared from the living, she came back looking just like her original mortal state, but this time see through and wearing no clothes at all. Not that she'd care anymore, but when she first met Ashley and Kylie, she was wearing a hot springs' bathrobe. Background A GIRL'S DISSAPEARENCE Hanyu was once an exchange student to Everett's Shepard High during the 1980s, until one stormy day at the place later to be known to everyone else as the Sakura Castle Hot Springs, she disappeared after heading into the Private Baths when a lightning bolt struck that same room she was in! The staff members along with the manageress broke down the door to see what became of the girl, but all they found was her two piece Bikini floating in the water along with a bottle of Sake leaking it's contents into it. Nobody could ever understand what could've happened in there, some say she may have escaped before the bolt struck the room. Others believe she got sucked through the drainpipes connected to the pool and drowned. But after Ten years investigation, the police nor the journalists found any possible traces of Hanyu's body anywhere, so they eventually gave up. Little were they to realize what actually became of the missing girl. A SPIRIT WHO SHOWS HERSELF One night after Queen Amina bought the Hot Springs for reusable purpose as it used to be, as well as a nice place to wash up in the baths, when she was checking the remade Private Hot Spring she heard a strange noise but saw nothing. Thinking it was just a moth she took no notice, until she heard the Strange noise again! This time it sounded like it was something pushed over by a person. Amy stopped what she was doing and looked towards the doors (which were opened), and saw some beer bottles on the tiled floor. She changed to her dragon form and boomed in her voice of demand: WHO'S THERE! SHOW YOUR'ESELF!!! The door creaks slowly, and through it came out a sixteen year old Japanese girl with black hair and red eyes that was see through and looked frightened, which unfortunately also Bewildered the 1000 year old dragon into suddenly fainting, causing her to fall onto the ghostly teenager and squish her into slime. Amy was out for two hours till she woke up before noticing the slime puddle with eyes before it reformed itself into a ghost again. Amy was about to faint once again until she heard the girly ghost say Hi. She stops, looks at the girl trying to be friendly so she says hello back at her. After that, Amina asked what she was doing in the hot springs. The ghost said she often came here when she was alive, often feeling that she belonged here and claimed she just wanted to stay forever. That made the Dragon Queen smile in amusement: She introduced herself and the reason about her clan coming to the ghost's world, which of course come to think of it she never quite got her name. The girl realized she forgot her manners, and introduced herself as Hanyu. She even explained that she always liked having booze to drink, and even more since she's now dead she no longer cares about having to wear clothing, both of which discovering they have one thing in common: disliking clothes of either sort. After that (upon learning from her), Miss Rosen graciously allowed Hanyu to stay at the Hot Springs, since there's all the booze she wants there. Skills/Abilities Glass production: Hanyu's absolute ability is of producing a glass of any kind of alcoholic substance from thin air. Nobody who knows her understands how she does it. Perhaps it's because she was always a lover of drinking booze in both her life, and afterlife. She mainly enjoys doing it for guests. Category:Ghosts Category:Rosen Clan Category:Characters Category:Sakura Castle Hot Springs Category:Females